Eruption
by sesshomaru15
Summary: The TARDIS brings the Doctor to Yellowstone where the slumbering super volcano is getting ready to burst, threatening all life on Earth.


**A/N: I don't own Doctor Who.**

Amy yawned hugely, rolling out of bed, stretching. Lurching into the corridor, she eventually made it to the control room where the Doctor was doing his usual run around the console. Collapsing in the jump seat, she rubbed her temples, aware of him in front of her. Knowing she was blushing because of their close proximity, Amy hid her face, focusing on a spot near the ceiling. Starting violently when the Doctor touched her arm, she meet his gaze, noting the bemused look in his eyes. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Oh, touchy this morning, aren't you?" he drawled, standing to lean against the console. Examining his nails, the Doctor suddenly shot Amy a glance when she tried to creep away. "Where do you think you're going, Pond? I need to talk to you, so sit back down." Resting his foot on the other seat, he waited for her to comply before continuing. "I can't help but notice that your face becomes the same shade as your hair every time I get to within a foot of you. Care to explain-" His sentence was interrupted by the abrupt tolling of the Cloister Bell. "No, no, no, NO!"

"Thank God, saved by the bell," Amy breathed, yelping when the TARDIS jerked, throwing her to the floor. Picking herself up, she blew a strand of hair out of her eye, watching the Doctor studying the monitor intently. "And where exactly are we now?"

"Earth, 2014," he replied, brow furrowed. Launching into action, he went to the doors, flinging them wide to permit sunshine to pierce the dim interior of the TARDIS. "By the look of things, we're in Yellowstone National Park. Yet nothing seems to be wrong, so why bring us here? Unless _its_ about to explode." Diving for the console's keyboard, the Doctor rapidly typed, reading the data scrolling on the screen. "Ah, that is _not_ good at all." Grabbing Amy's hand, he hauled her outside, shielding his eyes. "If the TARDIS is correct, this whole area is one giant ticking bomb."

"What?" she screeched, wrenching herself free of his grip. "How in the hell could Yellowstone blow up? Spit it out, you damn Time Lord!"

"Keep your voice down, Pond!" the Doctor hissed, grinning at the couple staring curiously, eyes on the TARDIS. "Move along, it's just a phone we installed yesterday." Once they were alone again, he fixed Amy with a searing glare. "Listen, we're here to fix the problem, that's it. No getting dragged into the affairs of the locals. Understood?"

"Try telling that to the man coming toward us," Amy whispered, pointing to the uniformed officer striding up the incline. "Guess we have to think of a way to get out of this, one that doesn't involve your screwdriver."

"I don't know how you managed to sneak past security, but you're coming with me," the man barked, training a gun on them. Flourishing the weapon, he led them to a large building where they were ushered into a cell.

"You know, there are times I hate that TARDIS of yours, Doctor," Amy remarked, sitting in the corner while he fiddled with his sonic screwdriver. "Oi, I thought I told you no sonic! Put that thing away, mister!"

"Hate to tell you this, but you're not my mother." Aiming the screwdriver at the cell's lock, it popped open, letting him push the door aside. Gesturing for her to follow, the Doctor crept to the front of the building, grateful that no one was in sight. "Quietly, let's get out of here before they discover we're gone."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Amy growled, having taken a single step when the ground heaved violently, casting her into his arms. "That was an earthquake, right? Couldn't have been that bad, nothing really happened."

"Really? Look again," the Doctor said softly, turning her around. Several trees had toppled into cracks in the soil where steam gushed forth. "It's beginning. Yellowstone's on the verge of erupting, posing extinction for this entire planet."

**A/N: I promise to try to make the next chapters longer, even if I have to write them on paper first. Please read and review.**


End file.
